


Daddy Hawk And Mommy Spider

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Daddy Hawk And Mommy Spider

Barney and Laura die in an accident leaving Clint to take care of their young son David. Watch Clint juggle being a superhero and a father.


End file.
